


Bragging About You

by notcooljamie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Tokimasa, masatoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljamie/pseuds/notcooljamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya and Masato are now dorm-mates, and Tokiya may or may not have been bragging...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging About You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a while, but I hope you enjoy!

Tokiya and Masato had been dating for about a couple months and Shining had recently had the dorm roommates switched around, meaning the two quiet boys were put together. Since the two were dating, it seemed to make sense that they'd be in the same room. They didn't need a member from quartet night to room with, since they had moved out of the dorms and into their own apartments.

The seven members of the idol group were all relaxing in the agency, sitting in silence… Mostly. The silence had only been interrupted by the quiet sounds of Masato occasionally turning a page on the book he had been reading, and the faint sound of music escaping Otoya’s earbuds as he tried to think of ideas for song lyrics.

It was the day they all found out about their new roommates, so they weren't all finished getting settled in their rooms. Tokiya and Masato were clearly already known as roommates, and as for the others, the pairs were the same as their recent subunits for Code T.V.U, and Emotional Life. Otoya glanced up from his notebook, and looked around at the others.

“So! aren't you guys excited that we have new roommates? It's so great to have some change! Oh, not that I won't miss Tokiya!” Otoya’s words caused a few nods as well as Tokiya to let out a quiet sigh. A brief chuckle emitted from Ren’s lips, light blue hues flickering over to Tokiya and Masato’s direction.

“Ikki’s right, and I'm sure Icchi and Hijirikawa appreciate that they'll get some alone time together.” Ren spoke in his usual suave manner, causing Tokiya to sigh yet again while Masato was too busy reading to pay Ren enough attention to be annoyed by the suggestive remark.

“Well, I suppose I'd have to agree with Ren in that area, change is for the best sometimes.” Tokiya spoke, muttering something under his breath about how alone time with Masato would be nice, as well. Masato glanced over in Tokiya’s direction, wearing the smallest smile as he gave a closed-eyed nod.

Tokiya caught the sight of his watch out of the corner of his eye, the watch reading 8:55 PM. Tokiya proceeded to direct his attention over to Masato, wearing an indifferent expression and yet he wore a small smile on his lips as they parted to speak.

“It's getting a bit late, so I'm going back to the room so I can get settled in some more. Do you want to come back with me, Hijirikawa-san?” Tokiya questioned, already beginning to stand up after he closed the book he himself had previously been reading.

Masato’s expression brightened up in the slightest, giving his lover a small nod as he mimicked Tokiya’s actions by closing his book and standing up with the other.

Tokiya and Masato said goodnight to their friends and fellow band-mates before they left the room, making their way to the dorm in silence until they made small talk until they got to their dorm room, Tokiya opening the door for the two of them like a true gentleman. Once in the room, Masato turned to Tokiya with a smile and quirked an eyebrow towards the other.

“So, was that mention of getting settled in true, or were you simply making an excuse so that you could take advantage of our current situation as soon as possible?” Masato questioned his lover, watching him with curious eyes as his question was met with a quiet laugh from Tokiya.

“Partly, yes, but I still do intend to settle in soon enough. However, until then, I'd like to get to spend more time with you.” Tokiya’s words made Masato’s smile by a little bit. Tokiya walked over and seated himself by Masato on the bed, leaning over to press a kiss to his lover’s cheek, only to be met by a hand to his lips that stopped him.

“Not so fast, there. No kissing just yet, we still do need to get settled in, after all. However, after we do, we’re free to be as affectionate as we'd please.” Masato let a chuckle slip past his lips, only to lean up just enough to peck Tokiya’s forehead. Tokiya sighed, shaking his head with a smile a he looked up at his lover with an affectionate gaze.

“Alright, alright. I can wait, if you say we really should.” Despite what Tokiya had said, he quickly took Masato’s cheeks into his hands and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips. Masato stared at Tokiya in a moment of surprise, a rosy blush quickly spreading across his cheeks up to the tips of his ears.

Masato stayed frozen for a moment, before he gently smacked Tokiya on the arm with the smallest frown tugging at the ends of his lips. “Ichinose! Won't you please quit doing that to me without warning?! I'm not used to it quite yet!” Masato complained, causing Tokiya to laugh in amusement and look away.

“I have no idea what you're speaking of, Hijirikawa-san. Now, shouldn't we get to work on getting settled into our new room?” Tokiya spoke and played innocent, standing up and making his way over to some already opened boxes and leaving a confused Masato behind.

Masato stayed where he was for a long moment, blinking and shaking his head with a sigh before he followed after Tokiya to the boxes, giving his lover a playful hit on the arm accompanied by a playful glare to match.

Roughly three or four hours later, they had finished unpacking and putting everything away to their respectful places, and the two were laying in bed in their pajamas. Masato was laying on his back and had a bit of space between he and Tokiya, who was typing something on his phone which was quite bright and illuminated Tokiya’s face nicely.

Masato’s curiosity got the best of him and he crawled over to secretly peer over Tokiya’s shoulder, only to see Tokiya in a conversation with Otoya over text. Masato watched long enough to see Otoya asking how their relationship was going, and his Tokiya replying by seemingly bragging about what a good boyfriend Masato was.

Tokiya could feel someone’s eyes on him, so he glanced over his shoulder to see Masato watching him and getting startled. Tokiya quickly put his phone down with a slight blush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment, though it was hard to see in the dark, with the thought that Masato could've seen what he was saying. A smile tugged on Masato’s lips, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Tokiya’s cheek.

“How much did you see, Hijirikawa-san?” Tokiya questioned, a small frown on his lips as he questioned Masato, to be replied with a rare grin from the pianist. Masato laid down closer to Tokiya than usual, smiling up at his boyfriend with amused eyes.

“Not too much, I simply saw you bragging about what a ‘helpful’ boyfriend I am.” Masato spoke, quoting Tokiya on something he said to Otoya during their conversation. Tokiya shook his head and sighed, pinching his temple as he laid back down next to Masato.

“Of course you did, sharp as ever.” Tokiya breathed out a dry laugh, loosely wrapping an arm around Masato, allowing Masato to scoot closer into his arms. “Nothing can get past you, now can it?” Tokiya spoke, leaning over to rest his head against Masato’s, earning a chuckle from Masato.

Masato rolled over in order to wrap his arms around Tokiya, getting Tokiya to do the same to him. “Well, I don't know about that, but thank you for the compliments. It's my pleasure to be such a ‘helpful’ boyfriend.” Masato whispered, nuzzling into Tokiya’s neck and listening to Tokiya laugh due to the fact his hair was ticklish.

Tokiya pulled Masato close and held him firmly, letting out a content sigh. “It's late and we have to wake early tomorrow, so let's get to sleep, Hijirikawa-san.” Tokiya spoke, yawning soon after. Masato yawned as well, nodding and getting settled in Tokiya’s arms.

“Good night, Ichinose.”

“Good night, Hijirikawa-san…”


End file.
